The life of Chuck
by Fr3shPrince
Summary: This is the story of Chuck  a male Gardevoir  as he try's to get by in college and along with his friend's Pandora the gothic Mawlie and Evan the sarcastic Lucario and Chuck begins to see that being a male Gardevoir can have its upsides and down sides!
1. Chapter 1

This is the first Fanfic ive ever wrote so i apologise if it is not up to scratch, anyway ive had this idea for a while so if thought i'd write it so enjoy!

* * *

><p>The life of Chuck<p>

Episode 1: Beginnings

So here he was, first day of Pokemon high school, chuck was a little uneasy about starting college because of his appearance. His looks weren't the problem it was the fact that he was a Gardevoir, a **male **Gardevoir and the amount of times he had been mistaken for a girl were far more than frequent. Although he wears a Rolex watch that his uncle gave to him and has a tattoo of a skull on his shoulder, also to top it off he wears a boy's sport backpack but this never seemed to matter as people would still think he was a girl.

Chuck walked into the main entrance of the school and scanned around at what was here. Most pokemon were rushing to lessons and teachers were having conversations but there would be some students just standing talking to friends. It was then Chuck felt something harshly grab his behind, he turned round angrily to find a Gengar with his friends sniggering to themselves. "WHICH ONE OF YOU PUNKS JUST GRABBED MY ASS! Chuck shouted in a threatening and clearly male voice. The Gengars face dropped in shock as he said "shit it's a guy!" and they all ran away in a second.

Chuck just sighed in an annoyed tone and carried on, he then realized he needed to go to the restroom so he walked down the corridor and when in. walking up to the urinal he pushed his dress to the side and began to urinate oblivious to the fact that a Lucario with a confused look on his face was glaring at him. Chuck then caught sight of this and responded, "What? You've never seen a guy have a piss before!" the Lucario didn't answer and just went on his way as fast as he could.

Chuck carried on down the corridor and entered the room he would be staying in, it had one single bed in one corner, and bunk bed in the other also by the window there was a desk with a computer on it, "that'll be handy" chuck thought to himself but his thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "So I guess you're my roommate" the voice said, Chuck looked around confused and the voice talked again "ugh….down here" Chuck looked down to see a Mawile but she looked kind of different, she had spiked wrist bands on each arm, and had black eye shadow on with a black bow on the neck of her bigger mouth on her head.

"Oh… hello there" Chuck said to her "and you are" he questioned. "My names Pandora, nice to meet you" she said in a dull tone. "Ugh... Likewise the names Chuck" he replied but with more of a friendlier approach. "Chuck? Wait you're a boy?" she replied in a shocked tone, And just then another person walked in it was the same Lucario from before who is wearing the red scarf. "Hey you're that same guy from before!" chuck said with surprise in his voice. "Oh yeah! And you the girl with the Wang I saw in the restroom!" "Hey watch your mouth pal I'm a guy, just a Gardevoir that's all". The Lucario looked like he was deep in thought before finally responding "well if you're a guy why aren't you a Gallade?" He raised a good point, why wasn't Chuck a Gallade? And then Chuck remembered why and told them both.

"When your born in the hospital if you're a male Ralts your mother is given a dawn stone to use on you in later life. But my father cared more about money and when he found out how much you can sell dawn stones for he sold it for a lot of money. But my mother didn't protest because she actually wanted a girl so she was happy" Pandora and the Lucario looked at Chuck sympathising for him and the Lucario broke the silence "wow that sucks, anyway I haven't introduced myself my names Evan" he said with a smile." well Evan I'm Chuck and this is Pandora" Chuck announced, Evan then smiled and said "something tell's me were going to be good friends! And besides Chuck, you've got a great figure" he sarcastically. "Yeah well are the best trio ever! The Goth, the sarcastic guy and the drag queen!" Chuck said jokingly and they all laughed.

Chuck began to think maybe now college wont be so bad after all who knows it could be fun.

* * *

><p>Ok that episode one! please review and tell how i might be able to inprove in the future!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The Life of Chuck

Episode 2 : Sport's Star

It was a quiet and lazy afternoon and college, there was a warm gentle breeze outside and the trees and grass moved rhythmically with the wind. Meanwhile however Chuck was stuck in his room studying for his lessons. "Ugh! Why does studying have to be so boring" Chuck thought to himself but just then something caught his eye.

He could see the schools football team playing outside, but he noticed that they weren't very good at it, missing the ball when trying to kick it or running into each other. Just then Evan walked into the room. "Hey Chuck! What you looking at?" asked Evan, "those guys playing football, but they suck! Seriously even I could play better than that!" Chuck looked annoyed as he said this, his face gave it away.

Evan grinned at this "Ha! You sure about that Chuck? I mean you're not exactly built for sport are you? Evan continued to laugh at this but Chuck was silent. Finally Chuck spoke "Okay I'll do it" "do what?" Evan questioned. "I'm going to play for the football team" And while a smug look on his face Chuck walked out of the room. "Oh boy this is going to end badly" sighed Evan, "you can say that again" agreed Pandora.

Chuck walked over to the football ground and over to Mr. Ember, a Charizard and coach of the team. "excuse me I'd like to join the team" Chuck said. Mr. Ember turned around to face him and looked confused as he was sure he heard a male voice. "err sorry but this is the boy's football team" Chuck just rolled his eyes and responded "yeah I am a boy" Still slightly confused Mr Ember spoke again "err…okay just grab a team vest over there and join in you'll be on team 2" "okay thanks" Chuck said and with that he grabbed his vest and ran over to start kick off.

Jim the Hitmonlee and captain of the team seen that Chuck was now in the game and shouted over to the coach "Hey coach why is there a chick on the team!" The coach just yelled back " I don't really know… what's going on either… but just play on anyway!".

And with that they were off kicking ball to each other in attempts to score goal. But with chuck there seemed to be a reoccurring theme, whenever he went to kick the ball his dress would always get in the way or he would trip on it. This continued for a long time and with Chucks team failing miserably.

By the end Chuck was flat on his face in the mud, Jim ran over and nudged Chuck with his foot and said "Dude you suck! You're off the team!" Chuck only responded

With a groan that was muffled by the ground and then the coach walked over "Maybe football isn't for you however I'll sign you up for something you might be good at" and with that chuck got up disappointed and full of mud and slowly walked away in sadness.

After a shower to clean himself up he sat down on his bed and thought about today's events. "so much for being better at football I could barely kick it myself" just then Evan was back in the room "so how did it go?" he asked. "Not too good, it turn's out I'm no better at sport either", "oh well, who cares! You're still better at other stuff right?" Evan was trying to reassure Chuck and it worked to some extent. "Yeah I guess, and anyway the coach said he would sign me up for something he thinks I'll be good at!"

The next day Evan and Pandora went into the gym to see exactly what Chuck had been signed up for, just then they spotted chuck but he was in a cheerleader's vest and holding a pair of pom-poms and he didn't look happy in the slightest. "HA! HA! CHEERLEADING! SERIOUSLY!" Evan was in fits of laughter, "yeah yeah laugh it up" Chuck said annoyed. "Anyway it has its plus sides" Chuck said with with a smile, "how so" Evan asked "Check it out" Chuck pointed over to a Lopunny, it was Gina the head cheerleader and with that Chuck and Evan both shouted "Awesome!" and hi fived each other. "oh please" groaned Pandora and with that the three of them left the gym and Chuck learned to leave sports to the professionals.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have not updated this thing for a long time, chances are nobody's even gonna read this. but oh well I was bored so i thought i would carry this on, but enough talk let's get this show on the road!**

**(probably should of mentioned this last time but I do noy own the rights to pokemon all rights go to nintendo and gamefreak)**

Episode 3: Opposites attract?

Valentines day, as everyone is probably already aware this is a day for people to write letters of affection to the people they desire. After throwing away a mass amount of love letters away from guys from his locker Chuck sigh of relief and walked back to his room. Once there he saw Evan trying to write a letter of his own.

"My dearest you are sweeter than any oran berry and...and...um...DAMMIT!"Evan shouted and with that the paper was scrunched up and thrown away on to pile of paper balls. "what's wrong with you?" Chuck asked "I'm trying to write the best love letter ever so I might be able to get a date with Rachel! man is she hot!" Evan went into some sort of trance whilst drooling over his fantasy but Chuck snapped him back to reality with a light smack on his head.

"whoah hold on there, are you talking about Rachel the Blaziken? dude she is like one of the most popular girls in school! you havent got a chance!" Chuck's discouraging word's seemed to sail right over Evan's head. "Well i'll never know until I try and besides, who could resist me?" Evan then plastered a smile on his face and put a rose in his mouth whilst moving his eyebrow up and down.

"Please" the two boy's turned there head to Pandora who was reading a book, "Love is for the weak, you wont catch me getting sucked into this" "I hear that" agreed Chuck, "anyway I best be getting to my science class, i'll see you guys later" He then left.

Chuck was sitting in science class when a note got passed to him with his name on it with a heart next to it, he then read what was on it: _I think youre cute! from the person opposite you in the classroom! _Chuck looked up to see who it was and to his horror it was Stacy, A FEMALE MACHOKE! Chuck fell off his chair in shock, much to the amusement of the class. "Is there a problem Mr. Moonrose?" Mr. Wise asked, he was the alakazam teacher for science (and yes, Chuck's last name is Moonrose, as if his masculimity needed insulting further!) "sorry I thought I saw I spider"replied Chuck trying to think of an excuse "Hey I resent that!" said a Spinirak in the classroom.

After class Stacy walked up to Chuck and he panicked but kept his cool and put on forced smile. "Hey Chuck" Stacy said rather quietly cleary nervous, "er hey w-what do you need?" Chuck asked trying to desperatly hold the urge to run "well...I was wondering if you would go out with me to dinner tonight?" in his mind Chuck already had his answer, but hating to hurt peoples feeling's he gave in "Ok that sound's great! heh heh" Stacy's face lit up with joy "wonderful! i'll meet you at the Magmar brothers resteraunt at 7!" and with that she walked away. "Magmar brothers resteraunt? how posh" Chuck said to himself but remembering the situation he started to sprint back to his room.

Back at his room Evan was celebrating "YES YES OH MAN YES! SCORE! SCORE! SCORE! HA!"after calming down Chuck then asked him what was going on. "Rachel said she will go on a date with me tonight man!" Chuck's jaw was practically on the floor "wait she said yes! what the hell!" Evan stood there in a sort of victory pose with a big grin on his face "told you I would get her, anyway have you got a date tonight?" Chuck was silent for a moment but then answered "yeah I do but..." "Oh really! who with!" Evan interupted, "um...it's with...um...It's with" Chuck was stalling "out with it boy!" Evan pressured, finally Chuck closed his eyes and held his head down "...Stacy" Evan's eyes bulged out of his head he then began to snicker before finally bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"Come on man for all I know she might be nice" Chuck said trying to defend himself, "oh man that is like the weirdest pairing ive ever heard! it's like shes the man and your the women!" Evan continued to laugh but Chuck had thought of a plan "Ok I got an idea, what if when I go on the date I act rude and have bad table manners, then maybe Stacy wont like me and decide to like some other guy" Evan had stopped laughing and was wiping the tears from his eyes, "I dont know Chuck, your plans dont always work out how planned" Pandora said to Chuck "oh really? name one!" Chuck challenged "well how about a few weeks ago you thought you could get away with not paying for juice in the cafeteria and ended up in clean up duty for 2 weeks" Chuck pouted in defeat "well ok maybe my planned dont always go according to plan but ive got a really good feeling about this one!" He then got up and started to get ready for his date.

Chuck walked up to the resteraunt, despite being a Gardevoir he wore a tie which didnt quite match his flowing dress but he looked classy none of the less. He walked into the resteraunt and was met with the reservation man "reservation for Chuck Moonrose" Chuck stated, the clerk who was a snorlax looked at him with his eyes barley open "um that...table..over..therzzzz" just about making out where he pointed before he fell asleep Chuck spotted stacy sitting at the table, she had makeup on and a diamond necklace, Chuck shuddered while thinking "that is wrong on so many levels" Chuck initiated his plan to act rude by walking over and sitting down with his legs up on the table.

"Hi Chuck" greeted Stacy "Sup" Chuck replied in a calm and cool voice. When there food arrived Chuck proceeded to eat it with his bare hand's much to the shock of the waiter's and ended with a huge belch, and afterwards starded to pick at his teeth. Stacy seemed unfazed by this and asked Chuck a question "so, what do you enjoy doing?" Chuck turned to her "I enjoy hurting and beating up people weaker than me, and I also call people names and talk about how great I am...Oh yeah! and I dont shower...ever!" Chuck closed his eye's with a job well done waited for Stacy to say how awful she thought he was, but this wasnt the case. Chuck opened his eyes and Stacy had tears welling in her eyes and a look of absolute adoration, Chuck on the other hand had confused and slightly worried face on.

"Oh my...I thought I was the only one who did all that stuff, Chuck your the most perfect man ever! you must be my soulmate! come to me my love!" Chuck's jaw once again nearly hit the ground and with that he said "Oh no frickin way!" Stacy then grabbed Chuck and pulled him in for a hug, but being a machoke it was more like a deathgrip. So as usual Chuck's plan backfired, what he should of knew was that machokes probably are no strangers to this kind of behavoir so naturally they would find it attractive being fighting types and all.

Chuck was struggling to breath from being hugged to tight "No *cough* please im flattered really but *hack!" in a state of panic Chuck used hypnosis knocking Stacy out cold. After regaining his oxygon he then started to think how he was supposed to carry stacy home. Back in his room later on Stacy was asleep on his bed and was talking to his friends, "so i take it it didnt work out" Evan asked "you think?" Chuck replied sarcasticly "i guess the whole being bad persona is a turn on for machokes" said Pandora whilst smiling, "i guess so, but what am I supposed to do now? Stacy thinks im her soulmate!" "ugh...urrrgh" the trio turned there heads to see Stacy was waking up,"what happened?" she asked "you had to much to drink and think you must of passed out" Chuck lieing about this of course to cover up for him using hypnosis. "Oh...Listen Chuck I had a dream while I was asleep, and I think it was a sign telling me I havent found my true love yet, so basically what im trying to say Is that I think youre a really nice guy Chuck but I dont think it will work out, thanks for coming to dinner with me though, goodbye and I hope you find your love one day too" and Stacy then got up and left.

Chuck turned around with a puzzled look "wait a second, she dumped me! aw come on thats not going to be good for my reputation! i got dumped by a Machoke!" chuck then held his head in shame with a groan. "Anyway, Evan how did your date go?" Evan turned to him "hm? me? it was going great at first, but then she ordered pecha berry pie for dessert! I mean come on, mother always told me never to trust a girl who likes pecha berry pie!" Chuck stared at him with disbelief "seriously you dumped her for that! thats stupid!" Evan looked at him offended "no its not! i cant take any chances!"

Chuck just shook his head "ugh whatever, wanna go play video games?" Evan nodded "sure why not" so they both went to set up the game. So ends valentines day and a rather hectic one at that but at least everything worked out for the best this time round.

**Ok thats the end of this episode! dont be shy to review and let me know what you thought of it! until next time, goodbye!**


End file.
